


Burn the Witch

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a gesture of goodwill goes wrong, Lucina is responsible for keeping Robin's life and wellbeing in the palm of her hand.





	

Lucina winces as the needle pricks her finger once again. With a few more stitches and clumsy ends, her handiwork is at last finished.  
She looks at what she’d just finished making, pursing her lips. She isn't even sure if this is a good idea. It is a doll of Robin, the tactician that her father had once found lying in a field unconscious. Lucina had heard such an item could be enchanted to bring good fortune and wishes to the subject, so she painstakingly sewed it herself...but she’s no seamstress. She stares into the lopsided eyes of the doll, this doll vaguely resembling Robin.  
It looks clumsy and messy, but she supposes what matters is the heart that she put into making it. Truth be told, she’s still suspicious of Robin, and thought it might help her overcome her fear of the woman.  
Lucina, having no knowledge of the intricacies of magic, decided to go to Henry after being refused by Miriel, who only stated that she doesn't dabble in such risky things.  
As she stands outside Henry’s tent, worry grips at her heart. After all, Henry wasn't exactly known for beneficial magic. But it couldn't hurt to try.  
She places a hand over the doll, tucking it away from sight as she enters the tent.  
“Henry…? I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to ask a favour of you.”

The mage is sitting with his back to Lucina, and speaks without turning to face her.  
“You came to little ol’ me? What do you need?”

“I...I need your aid in enchanting something I've made.” Lucina is already feeling unsettled. At last, Henry turns to face her, his characteristic smile spread wide across his face.

“I can do that no problem! I just need to know what you want to enchant.”

Hesitantly, Lucina unfurls her fingers, revealing the doll.  
She holds it out to Henry, who seems to ponder for a moment before declaring, “This kinda looks just like Robin.”

“I-It’s because I want to make sure she has good fortune.” Lucina blushes.

“Oh! I know just the trick to do this. Now, if you'll excuse me…” Henry takes the doll, placing it on the table he had been sitting at before. Lucina watches curiously as he seems to invoke the power of ancients, chanting and muttering as he uses his magic on the doll. Her stomach churns a little. After much ado, Henry gives the doll back to her, smiling in a way that is slightly unsettling.

“There ya go! Now Robin here should have luck and love for a while. Nya ha ha!”

Lucina looks down at the doll. Nothing seems different, but she feels strange nonetheless.

Little does she know that Robin feels strange as well. The tactician is busy practicing her spells when she feels an odd warmth in her body, as if she's covered by a blanket. When Lucina releases her fingers around the doll, the warmth lifts. When she puts the doll down, Robin feels like she’s sitting, even if she’s standing perfectly upright. She mulls over whether someone cursed her; nothing else can explain this.

So who else does she go to but Tharja? She hastily enters the mage’s tent, where she finds her fiddling with her nails.

“Good afternoon, Tharja.” She clears her throat to get her attention.

“Hee hee...what brings you here, Robin? Fancy a chat with me?” 

“Er, well, yes, actually. I just wanted to know if you've tried any hexes recently…?” 

Tharja looks at Robin, smiling ominously and leaving the air silent long enough for Robin to shift in discomfort.

“No...I try not to do such things in camp...lest I draw the attention of the wrong person. But it seems the only person I could want appeared before me anyway.” She giggles.

“...Thanks for telling me. I'll be on my way now.” Robin leaves just as quickly as she arrived, not wanting to invoke Tharja’s odd affections.

“Now if only I could get her to stay where I want…” Tharja mutters after her.

On the other end of camp, Lucina sits in her tent, looking at the doll on the opposite end of it. She feels embarrassed by it, like if Robin ever saw it she'd never live it down. She'll have to remember to hide it next time she goes out.

“Lucina?” A voice she'd know anywhere interrupts her train of thought from outside her tent.

“Yes, Father! I'm in here.” Lucina perks up as Chrom enters her tent...then she gets up in a flash, narrowly being able to obscure the doll from her father.

“What's the matter?” Chrom asks, raising an eyebrow.

“N-Nothing!” She holds her hands clasped tightly around the doll, causing Robin to feel warm again.

“Why am I so hot all of a sudden?” The tactician mutters to herself, shrugging off her coat. Even then, she still feels warm. She takes a towel, wringing water out of it, and puts it on her forehead. Just as she does so, Lucina’s conversation with Chrom ends and she releases the doll from her tight grasp. 

“That's much better now…” Robin mumbles.


End file.
